Forbidden Love,Revealed
by Alina Alone
Summary: What if Iroh and Ursa were in love, when she is betrothed to Ozai? & after all these years Iroh tells Zuko. This is my 1 fan fic. Rated T just to be safe. PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES! Ch. 2 is up! I need REVIEWS! FINALLY UPDATED! O AND MAKO is LU TENN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N: I do not own the Avatar the Last Air Bender! Enjoy the story and please R&R! I also made a few changes. Zuko's mom Ursa and you all know that Zuko's dad is Ozai)

Forbidden Love, Revealed

Zuko was in a spacious chamber, lying on an enormous bed. A curtain of fear and worry suddenly swooped over him. Frightened, he jumped out running to the door. As he came towards a hallway, a dark figure silhouetted in the distance.

"Mom," Zuko softly whispered .He darted toward her, running unbelievably fast, when suddenly, the floor vanished.

He looked down, and realized his shirt was missing and he was in an arena. He looked up and saw his father in front of a wall of flames. He now realized what was happening and where he was.

"No." he managed to say. Then a wave of flames was coming towards him.

"Aahhhh!!" was echoing all around him. Then the heat of the flames swallowed him. He awoke to the sound of the sea and to Iroh looking terrified.

"Uncle, where am I?" Zuko questioned, he was afraid he was still in that horrible nightmare.

"I believe you are on your ship, looking for the Avatar." Iroh answered puzzled. Then after a few seconds of thinking, his face was full of understanding. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO." Zuko boomed fiercely.

Iroh started to count "3, 2, 1…"

"I've been having the same dream every night since I've been banished. And it eats my soul away more and more each night." Zuko couldn't keep on pretending that his father understood what he was going through.

"Uncle, I'm a fool!"

"No Zuko! You're just-"

"I hate him!!"

"Excuse me?"

"I hate my father."

"Why?" Iroh asked depressed and torn.

"He never thought of me at all! He acted as if I wasn't his own son!"

"Who are you talking about?" Iroh asked sounding very frustrated.

"My father! Your own brother!" Zuko yelled.

"My apologies." Iroh replied in relief.

"Probably," Zuko started to go to tears, "my mother only cared for me was because she pitied me."

"No Zuko! Your mother loved you with all her heart."

"Then why did she leave?"

"That's something I can't tell you."

"So you do know. Where is she? Is she alive?"

"I don't know all the details, but what I do know is that it's very late and you should get some rest."

Taking his uncles advice he tried to float off into a dreamless sleep.

Iroh was worried. He didn't think it was time for Zuko to know the truth. But he knew that every thing was about to change. Zuko was swallowed up by the darkness in his room. His dreams started to repeat themselves, but when he opened the door, he was in a garden. He saw a young woman no more than 13 and a young man no more than 15. They we're sitting under a peach blossom tree, holding hands, and feeding the turtle ducklings. Zuko recognized the woman, it was his mother. But the man, he didn't realize who it was. It wasn't his father that was certain. He never went outside; even if he did it was to see Azula. But he felt as if he knew the man. He then realized who it was when the man made his mother smile, it was Iroh. He suddenly awoke to the sound of seagulls, it was day break. He could tell it was almost noon. He got dressed and left to meet his uncle for lunch (well, for Zuko, breakfast.).

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" Zuko asked irritably.

"The whole crew heard your last night's screaming. They thought they would give you extra time to sleep."

"Oh," Zuko paused. Remembering that dream he had of his father just made his blood turn cold. "Thank you."

"Now eat." Iroh urged. "It's very good and by the way, it's cooked to perfection." He looked down and saw a hot cup of soup, some fried chicken, and a raspberry filled tart.

"I'm not very hungry." He looked at the tart, it wads tempting him! "But I'll eat the tart."

"Let me guess," Iroh started while dabbing his mouth, "you had another dream. Why don't we talk about it?"

"It doesn't change anything."

"Sometimes it's thinking it through that makes us see it in a whole new way." Zuko really wasn't in the mood to talk; he just started to stare off in the other direction. Seeing and observing everything, but looking at nothing.

"Unless you're afraid." Iroh boomed.

Zuko started to describe the horrible dreams, the one that haunted him, bound to make him miserable for the rest of his life.

"Then afterwards, I had a dream of you and my mother."

Iroh froze; he had just been recovering from that memory. The one he loved and despised with all his heart.

"What was is like?" Iroh asked trying to sound emotionless.

"Happy, cheerful, and to tell you the truth Uncle, I was glad to be there." Zuko mentioned every detail, the warmth of the beautiful sun, the clearness of the lake, but the more he told Iroh, the more Iroh filled himself with sorrow and pain.

"Yes," Iroh finally said, "your mother loved that place. She loved it more than you know." Iroh was starting to smile. He had a memory in his mind that was the one that made Iroh feel as happy as anyone could ever feel. Then darkness, fear, and hatred filled his face and mind.

"Uncle," Zuko asked worriedly. (Actually, Iroh looked like fire was coming out of his eyes, it was a _bit _frightening.)

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just the… the…soup! Good thing you didn't have any." A crew man broke the conversation by nearly tripping over the table.

"We just pulled into the harbor as you requested your highness." The

crewman said after regaining balance.

"Thank you." Zuko replied softly. Then very carefully, the crewman turned around and went back to his regular duties.

"I'm going for a walk, you think, maybe, you'd like to join me?" Zuko asked.

"No, I'll stay and finish my pisho game."

"Uncle, you, um, you never even started a pisho game." Zuko told him

while trying not to laugh.

"Oh, well," Iroh started while blushing with embarrassment," I'll start one"

"I'll be back in a while."

"Take your time."

Zuko walked off, while surprisingly humming a cheerful tone, from the tin prison he had been in for almost over a year.

Like always, Iroh had talked the engineer and the captain to play. After 11 wins and 1 lose, (Iroh lost on purpose. He was trying to be nice.) He was tired and bored. He came to his room, but instead saw a garden and a lake where ducklings were swimming. But then he realized it was just a memory haunting him still. He then saw an image of a cot, a table with tea, and a closet. He was getting tired and tired by the minute. He decided it lay on his bed and drift off into a deep sleep. His worst memories were creeping into his mind: Ursa's wedding, his enrollment in the military, the day Ursa vanished, the death of his son, and the worst of all, and the duel. All of these terrible events crept into his mind as slowly and horrid like a fire spreading in a forest. He tried to wake up, but it was as if a demon had come and nailed his eyes shut. He then woke to a pleasant voice.

"Uncle, I'm ba…" Zuko stooped and realized Iroh was sweating and panting as if he had been running non-stop for a month or two. (Actually, it looked more like five.) "Uncle, are you alright?" Zuko asked with a clueless look in his face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a bad dream"

"Was it the one about tea being eliminated from the face of the earth?" Zuko questioned with a really big grin on his face.

"ZUKO! You know better than to tease me like that!" Iroh snapped.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not at the moment." Iroh replied while scratching his head.

"Alright." Zuko said while pulling a chair next to him. "When ever you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."

"You have your mother's stubbornness, don't you?"

"Yes, Yes I do."

"I don't think you're ready to her this." Iroh said after a few minutes of silence.

"What does your dream have to do with me?"

"Everything."

"Oh."

"I don't think you're ready."

"Then _WHEN _will I be?! When I go home? When my father lets me return home!"

"No. Zuko, what I mean is, I don't think it's time for you to know the past yet."

Zuko just walked out of the room in anger and frustration. His uncle had never done anything like this to him. Iroh couldn't believe what he had started.

Zuko couldn't concentrate. His anger was to much to handle that his training was harder than usual.

"Do you really want to know?" came a gentle and depressed voice.

Zuko spun on one foot, and saw Iroh with a face of misery and regret.

"Yes. My mind can't take it any more!" Zuko yelled.

"Come with me." Iroh beckoned. He took him to his room and locked the door.

"When Ozzine and I met your mother, we were just children…or at least we acted like it…

Iroh's Memory

"I'm so excited, no, ecstatic!" Ozai exclaimed. Iroh was just sitting under a tree, reading.

"I'm happy for you; just don't get your hopes up." Iroh called out.

"You're just jealous!" Ozzine smirked. He was 12 and Iroh was 15. He didn't care for "games" Ozai played.(Games, is the opposite of what Ozai did, they're just wasn't a word for it. And if there is, I can't think of it right now.) They went to the garden to meet the princess from the coast. She was 13 and was said to be very beautiful. Iroh didn't pay much attention to the matter, it wasn't his place to. The girl was wearing a long black cape that hung over her face and covered her completely.

"Take that off child!" her father yelled.

She was the most gorgeous thing Iroh had ever seen. In her eyes, all he could see was happiness and love. And she was looking in a view that was all her own. She saw a man who was gentle and handsome.

"Hello." she said as softly and gentle as a ripple breaks upon the water.

"How do you do?" Ozai asked in an annoying, happy, and high pitched voice.

"Fine, thank you." She replied. She was wearing a pendant that symbolized the palace she came from. Her people were fierce warriors and brave. The royalty were known through out their history for their beauty. They were so beautiful; a man that laid their eyes upon them would be possessed for all eternity. (Right now, that's being proved as a true statement for Iroh. Which also means he owed Ozai his book "How to be a good fire bender") She had black hair that even the ravens envied it. Her skin was as white as the snow.

"I'm Ursa." She said sweetly and softly while curtseying.

"Prince Iroh, at your service." Iroh responded while bowing respectively.

"I'm Ozai." Ozai looked at Iroh and bowed quickly. (While blushing)

The rest of the day, the three of them walked around the Royal Garden. (What? The thing was huge! It took them over an hour for them to walk the perimeter. And that usually takes them 30 minutes. They were walking _really _slow.)Most of the time it was Iroh and Ursa walking and talking. Ozai was inside because his father wanted t talk to him.

Iroh and Ursa acted as if they had been friends for 10 years, for 6 months it was like that. Till one day, Ursa and Iroh were under a peach blossom tree, feeding the turtle ducklings, holding hands.

"Iroh, look!" Ursa exclaimed. Right in front of them was a flower blooming. "I can't believe it!"

"What is it?" Iroh questioned. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. (Next to Ursa)

"It's a Gong Ji flower. According to legend if it blooms in front of two people, the two people are destined to be lovers. True lovers." Ursa was smiling and looked as happy as anyone could ever be. Iroh and Ursa's lips were coming closer and closer to each other. Their lips were just centimeters apart when Iroh started to back away.

"What's wrong?" Ursa asked, sounding as if her heart was breaking. (Which it was.)

"I'm sorry Ursa. I can't do it. I do love you, more than anything." Iroh said while putting her hand to his heart.

"Well, that's good because I feel the same way. I'm so glad I'm going to marry you!" Ursa said so happily she was almost in tears.

"No, Ursa, you're not." Iroh told her trying to fight the tears.

"What do you mean?"

"You're marrying…" Iroh's heart was shattering into a thousand pieces, "has been arranged… to…to my brother…Ozai."

THE END OF PART ONE!

(A\N: Hey all you people reading! This was a really fun story to write! My friends and I were passing notes in class when we came up with this story. We thought "don't you think Zuko is more like Iroh and Azula is more like Ozai? That would be so cool if Zuko's mom really liked Iroh." So that's how it happened. Hope you guys like it. OFF TO WRITE MORE! Please put reviews, I want your opinions!

-Alina Alone


	2. Behind the Mask

(A/n: Hi people! I started the 2nd chap. And working on the 3rd chap. I'll submit the 3rd chap IF I get at LEAST 10-20 REVIEWS! So if you wan to read the 3rd chap I suggest you R&R!)

Forbidden Love, Revealed

Ch.2: Behind the Mask

Zuko was shocked in…well a lot of things. He was amazed because it strangely made sense to him; he was in anger for the years that this secret was kept; he was filled with joy that he did have someone who was close of being his father, but Zuko had no clue of the things Iroh was about to reveal.

"So, if you and my mother loved each other, couldn't Fire Lord Azulan rearrange the marriage?" Zuko questioned with curiosity.

"I tried." Iroh said in a dead voice. This was hard for him. He had tried to forget all of this many years ago, but the love he had for Ursa was too beautiful, too strong, and the only thing that kept him going. Well, at least for some years he did.

Iroh's Memories

Ursa was shocked. She had heard of Ozai and of his cruelty. (Yeah, even then he was evil) It had been 3 months, 2 weeks, and a day since Iroh told her of her marriage to Ozai.

"But father-"came a depressed voice. Ursa turned around and saw Iroh and Fire Lord Azulan. Even in the garden, her favorite place and the most beautiful place in the palace, made her feel empty and stone cold in the presence of the Fire Lord.

"The marriage has been set in stone, my boy. Nothing can be done." The Fire Lord said. But his voice could be mistaken for a demon.

"But you're the Fire Lord! Can't you do something?" Iroh had spoken against his father for the first time.

"The decision has been made," Azulan shot in a cold, harsh voice, "give up. You'll understand one day how weak the mask of love truly is."

Iroh stood there in pain as the tyrant he called father walked away. Tears of perpetuate sorrow ran down his face.

Ursa retreated to her room and wept from misery. Then a booming knock came at the door. It was Ozai, who had a weird, evil smile on his face.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the library."

Well, Ursa thought if I'm going to marry him I should get to know him.

As they walked to the hallway, Ozai started to talk about his plans for the Fire Nation.

"It sounds…well thought out," Ursa lied, "but shouldn't Iroh be the one doing this?" He was the second son, that's why she assumed she would marry Iroh, but to hear Ozai's plans made her spine prickle. He didn't care about the people of the Fire Nation; the only thing he cared about was gaining more power and land.

"Iroh has been…disturbed lately, and he doesn't care much for political areas. So, I took the liberty of…planning things." Ozai replied in an evil voice. The man terrified her. It was like confronting the devil himself! And his grip, you couldn't escape it.

When Ursa got back to her room, she was breathing deeply in relief that she was away from Ozai. For about 6 months, Ursa avoided Iroh and Ozai and the world. Some times she would sleep in the garden and stay there for the rest of the night and the next day. During those hours she read and ate the berries on the bushes and the fruits on the trees.

Iroh's despair and misery swallowed him completely. The darkness in his room surrounded him, he felt like a rock in the middle of the ocean; as the days went by, a little more of him was washed away.

One day as Ursa gave her daily amount of tears to the pond, she saw a reflection next to her that looked fierce and cruel. It was Fire Lord Azulan.

"My child what's wrong?" he asked in a fake sincere way.

"My dear Fire Lord, may I speak freely with you?" Ursa asked as she was wiping the tears off her face.

"Of course."

"Don't you think it is wiser or more fitting if the oldest is married first?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be honest; I thought I was betrothed to Prince Iroh. And when I found out-"

"So, you're the reason he wants to have the marriage rearranged!" Fire Lord Azulan said in a threatening voice.

"Yes, your majesty." Ursa managed to squeak. (Azulan + Mad RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!)

"Is there something wrong with Ozai?" Now Azulan chose favorites, at times it was Iroh and most of the time it was Ozai. This was an "I prefer Ozai" time.

"No, it's just, well…here's the truth, I'm in love with your son, Iroh." All Azulan did was give out a frightening laugh.

"What does love have to do with this?" Azulan now spoke in a booming voice. "Your marriage has been made and in 6 years, you will marry my son Ozai." Azulan arose and fled as quickly as he appeared. Ursa was left alone for what seemed to be about 5 minutes. Then she felt as if someone was watching her, it was Iroh.

"What do you want from me?" Ursa mumbled

"Nothing, I wanted to talk to you." An awkward silence fell upon them. "Ursa, I love you. I always will, I can't stop thinking about you, and when your not with me," Iroh knelt down beside her and cupped his hand around her face as if she was a precious belonging that was lost but found, "I feel…" a passionate kiss forbid him from finishing that sentence.

Back on the Ship

"So, I don't understand, what does this have to do with me?" Zuko questioned impatiently. He wasn't' much of a fan of romance. (Well at least at this moment.)

"Maybe, I should go right to the bottom of this," Iroh said in a shaky voice. This was the moment that would change everything, forever.

6 years later, Iroh's memories

It was the night of Ursa's wedding, and she was in rapture. She wore a simple white dress that made her look like an angel. She wore a cloak similar to the one she wore on her arrival. (In other words, she was draped in black) It was almost midnight, and Ursa was praising the Avatars of the past that Ozai was away. She ran with great haste, but as silent as a mouse. She finally arrived to a church ruin that was as old as the war. She was resplendent to see a priest she trusted with her life (well, she had to in this case) and her fiancé, Iroh.

They were married, they were together, they were happy. But Iroh feared that they wouldn't be safe, at least not for long. Ursa and Iroh made a romantic sacrifice for their love. Iroh joined the military. She wouldn't see him in 6 months. He promised to write everyday. They're last day together, was too beautiful for words. (And if there are words for it, I can't think of it right now) Iroh's first day: all most unbearable, his first month" miserable. But that letter that he got from Ursa made him get through the remaining 5 months. She was pregnant.

"What?!" Zuko bellowed. He never thought that his mother was capable of doing this. She had always seemed true to Ozai, until now. "So, your son, was the son of you and my mother?" Iroh gave a shameful look that could make your heart melt. "So, I have…a brother? Really! Well, in this case, half-brother,-"

"No, Mako, my son was your true, blood related brother."

"So, if he was my brother, the son of MY MOTHER and you, which means…" Zuko knew perfectly well what it meant. Iroh was his _father._

To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! Well, sorry it took so long. I was facing **a lot **of writers' blocks. I hope you guys like it!

_**Alina: You know how in everyone's FanFic. They put 'I don't own the Avatar'?**_

_**Zuko: Yeah, why?**_

_**Alina: Well I actually **__**own**__** the Avatar. I also own four Limo Industries, three other shows, and a mansion.**_

_**Zuko: Really?**_

_**Alina: No You Idiot!!!! I don't own the Avatar, and all that stuff! If I did there would be a lot more Zutara's. Yeah they rock! Here's the next chapter**___

After a few days later, Zuko would come and listen to Iroh's stories about the romance between Ursa and him, how Lu Tenn. joined the army, and how Azula was Ozai's child. (This didn't surprise Zuko on bit.) But what made his mind uneasy and uncertain was the conversation Iroh and Ursa had when she told him that.

Ursa was with Iroh in the old church ruin in which they were married in. She had just told him that she was pregnant with Ozai's child.

"He can be a kind man Iroh. I cannot hate him." Ursa said with a little sorrow in her voice. Ursa had tried to hate Ozai ever since she found out she was going to marry him. But he had always been so nice to her, and whenever Iroh was away she would spend time with him. She was his wife too. But right now she seemed helpless. She could tell Iroh was hurt a little. "You know," Ursa started, "when I was walking down here today, I saw a couple holding hands. I realize that we're never going to be able to do that. No rings, just moments that seems to fade away too quickly." Iroh felt that he was the bad guy now. The woman he loved was being internally tormented by his selfishness. He realized that they could never be together the way he always dreamed they would be. Iroh leaned towards Ursa and they shared a passionate kiss to show he understood.

As days went on, Zuko loved to hear Iroh's stories. But then came the day Iroh's face was completely pale. Usually Iroh was glad to let Zuko know about his past, but today would be torture for him. (Honestly, he was pale! He made printer paper look like a dark sheet of black.)

Zuko was terrified by his uncles' appearance. He'd never seen him so depressed. 'Oh my gosh!' Zuko thought, 'he's frowning while drinking tea! Something is definitely wrong with him.'

Zuko sat by his uncle with a worried and sympathetic expression. "Uncle, what's wrong?"

"They say time heals all wounds, even a broken heart." Iroh spoke in an expression less voice. "But I never knew that seven years was still not enough time for my heart to mend." Iroh began his dreadful tale.

Zuko and Azula had just come from "playing" outside. (This is when Zuko pushed Mai into the fountain and both of them fell in because Azula lit an apple on her head.) After Zuko changed into some dry clothes, Ursa read a letter to them that had came from Iroh and Lu Tenn. (I know most of you have already seen this part from "Zuko Alone" but I'm writing it anyways.) As she read them the letter, the servants presented the gifts that Lu Tenn. and Iroh had sent them. Zuko was given a purl dagger that had "Never given up with out a fight" engraved into it; and Azula was given a beautiful china doll wearing the latest Earth Kingdom fashion. After Azula stated that she thought Ozai would be a better Fire Lord and then burnt her doll, Ursa read her letters from her husband and son. First came Lu Tenn's letter.

_**Dear Mother,**_

_**The war continues, what else is new. So many families have been destroyed here, that I weep and pray for them. Most people say that Fire Nation men don't feel, but when they see their best friends die there's no stopping the tears. I try to encourage the men not to hold them back. I miss you and little Zuko dearly. Though I highly doubt he's little any more. I can't wait to see him almost as much as I can't wait for this war to end. Father understands my feelings because he shares them, too. Though I know he tries to hide that. The gardens and towns that have not been destroyed remind me so much of home. The jasmine will be blooming soon, I know the sweet smell will reminds me of home and of the church we use to go to when we wanted to be alone. I miss you mother and can't wait to return. **_

_**Your Loving son, Lu Tenn.**_

Ursa felt a streak of pride flow through her veins. This is the moment when a mother knows that this boy she raised is now a man, and an honorable one at that. Ursa remembered the time she spent raising him as a child. From the most awkward discussions of where do babies come from to the pain of a first heart ache. She could almost feel Lu Tenn slipping through her hands. The fear of losing him now and forever gripped her tighter. The fate of her child was not in her hands anymore and she was frightened. But then she realized no matter how much Lu Tenn became older and wiser, he would still be her little boy that she loved so dearly and how much she would love the man he became 'till the day she died. Then finally, she began to read Iroh's letter.

_**My Dearest Ursa, **_

_**Our troops are making history but that doesn't matter to me because I am constantly reminded of your smile, your eyes, and the times we've shared. I know we can't hold hands or wear rings on our fingers, but this might make up for that. **_

As Ursa read this, a servant with a small golden box emanated. Inside the box was a necklace of silver and gold jasmine blossoms. Rubies embedded the breath taking design. It was the most beautiful thing Ursa had ever laid her eyes upon.

_**As most of us know, gold and silver never fade, never spoil, and never age; and neither will my love for you. Wear it and remember that no matter what happens I love you so much words will never be able to describe the way I feel about you. So my love, if we depart in this life I make you promise, as long as you think of me, remember the times we've shared, or remember how are love is infinite , I will always be with you. For my heart is your and always will be, no matter what history says. I want you to be happy my love. **_

_**Yours and forever, Iroh**_

Emotions that flow this deeply can never hold back tears or a feeling that begins in your heart. The feeling is so warm that even if you were in the freezing water of the Water Tribes, your body would still have a rapacious urge to find a colder place. Both were occurring as Ursa continued to ponder the meaning of the letter. It expressed so much feeling it felt as he was right behind her, softly whispering these sweet and loving words in her ear. She almost could feel him rapping his arms around her. Then a feeling of worry silhouetted the room. She realized the danger of this letter if it was in the wrong hands. But this worry was just the beginning of a burst of a thousand sorrows that was about to fill her life as much as the stars filled the sky.

CLIFF HANGER!!!!! They rock. Sorry, I have to get off the internet but I promise I will have the next chapter up soon; I'm already done writing it. I just need to type it. By the way people. There are two AlinaAlones. AlinaAlone#1 is me the writer. AlinaAlone#2 is the one who puts them on FanFiction. So from now on if you get a review saying AlinaAlone, check for#1 or#2. Love you all! I would like to thank Dinsoku, Colt321, JillRG, and Song of the Storm for your support. It's the only ones I'm getting!!! Thank you guys so much!!! You have no idea how much they mean to me. (I frame your guy's reviews, does that say anything?)

AlinaAlone#1


	4. Chapter 4

HEY!! Sorry for the long wait! MAJOR writers block! I would like to dedicate this chapter to: Anawey, FireChildSlytherin5, zutarakid50, Dinsuko, Song of the Storm, My bfs Vanessa and Lindsay, and last but not least, my favorite anon. reviewer colt321!! THANKS GUYS!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar...no matter how much I wish it...

Iroh sat there, puzzled, while looking at a map of Ba Sing Se. What was he to do next? How could all the pieces finally fall into place? An entire army of souls is resting on his shoulders, one little mistake could mean another brother or father or son taken by the jaws of war.

For years, his tutors had taught him to think of war as a chess game. But what his tutors had failed to teach him was that he was no longer dealing with pieces of marble and he couldn't simply just demand a rematch. He couldn't make any errors in this clever little game.

The candles in his tent suddenly dimmed, all except for the one closest to him. The large flame seemed to just dance and glide across its wick. Sudden as thunder, but as soft as candlelight, a low and deep voice whispered, "brace yourself". It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Exhaustion soon claimed him. Iroh fell into a deep sleep.

Trees and grassy hills went as far as the eye could see. Every winged creature known to man, even the lemurs the Air-Benders had raised were frolicking through the massive trees. Iroh wondered aimlessly around this strange world for what seemed like hours. He found himself at peace, free from all his worries, until he heard the rustling of twigs behind him.

A tall figure, draped in a black cloak, came into view as Iroh turned around. There was a sudden noise, a boy's laughter, which echoed throughout the forest. A small boy ran to the tall figure, as it picked the little boy up and embraced him; the hood of the cloaked figure had fallen off and revealed the strangers true identity: It was Ursa, and the child was Lu Tenn.

Iroh awoke in a cold sweat. Never in his life had any dream felt so real. What could it had possibly meant? Did it have any meaning? Or was it a sign, a sign which was yet to be deciphered.

Azulon watched from a far as Ursa was teaching Zuko a few skills with the blade that Iroh had sent from Ba Sing Se. Never had he seen such love before in his life, and that love was about to be broken. Azulon did not how, or why for that matter, the idea had entered into his thoughts; but once it had entered, it continued to haunt him from then and forever. How could such a strong bond be broken? His devilish thoughts began to swim in his head, planning every move and every turn. All that needed to happen now was an opportunity to strike.

Azula watched over the balcony to see her mother and Zuko. Why did she favor _**him**_? Wasn't _**she**_ the one who was becoming a firebending prodigy? Wasn't _**she**_ the one that her father favored? So, why didn't her mother?! What was so great about _**Zuko**_?

"Princess Azula," said a voice. She turned around and saw one of the servants. "Your mother would like to see you."

"Zuko, go inside. I'll be there in a while." Ursa said. Zuko obeyed and to walk towards the palace. She sat under the peach blossom tree, which had held so many precious memories, and waited for Azula.

"You sent for me?" Ursa looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Come here, Azula, and sit with me," Ursa replied in a voice which the bees could have mistaken for honey. Together, they fed the turtle-ducklings.

Azula, who was fighting with every ounce of her strength the urge to just throw her loaf of bread at a duckling and yell, finally asked, in quite a harsh tone if I might add, "Is there a reason why you asked for me?!"

Ursa was, of course, a bit shocked but had expected at least this much from her. "I just thought we could spend some time together."

"If you wanted to spend time with someone, why don't you just send for _**Zuko**_?!" she spoke the name as if it was a curse; just a bitterness in her mouth.

Ursa looked at her with eyes filled with hurt and confusion. Did she really hat her brother that much? "I have… _**two **_children," if Iroh were to have been there, he would have noticed the difficulty and the pain she had in her voice at that moment. "…that I love…so very much. I want to spend my time with _**both**_ of them." Ursa put arms around Azula and pulled her close to her and embraced her tightly, as if she was expressing a wordless fear of letting her go. Azula, astonishingly, returned the embrace; and felt, well… loved. As if on cue, a loud crash of glass shattering filled the air, followed by a classic, "I didn't do it!!"

Ursa sighed in frustration as she loosened her grip n Azula. As their eyes met, Ursa gave a sinister smile and asked, "Do you want to go see what trouble your brother has gotten himself into?"

Azula chuckled, "Let's GO!" and dashed to find the scene of the crime.

(A.N: Just in case you're easily confused, when Ursa said_** "two**_ children", she was referring to Zuko and Azula. She REALLY wanted to say three.)

Azula ran as fast as her legs possible could, searching for her doomed brother. Then, she finally realized that something was clutched in her hand. 'I must have grabbed it from Mom when she hugged me,' Azula concluded. She noticed that the seal it bared had already been broken; only a very profound man would know if she had read it. As stealthily as she could, she began to open the letter.

"Azula!!" came a harsh and booming voice. She turned and saw her grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, watching. "What do you have there?"

"I…it's a note for my mother, Sire."

"Here, give it to me." Azulon demanded. "I will return it to her." Azula, trembling in his presence, handed him the letter. "Run along, now child!" Azula didn't need to be told twice, especially by him, and raced out as quickly as Azulon had appeared.

Apparently, curiosity was a family trait. For Azulon could not resist himself from opening the _**letters.**_ hint, hint

""My Dearest Ursa...

And so it began.

Dawn was breaking over the horizon. A new day was beginning just as Azulon's sinister plan was. A warrior with red markings painted on his face and arms, dressed in a brown, skin tight tunic, with arrows strapped to his back, appeared in the Fire Lords throne room. He bowed respectfully to the old man and waited for the deafening silence to break.

"I hear you do your job well, and ask no questions to the reason why."The Fire Lord started.

"Depends…" the strangers' low, husky voice seemed to carry an unwanted presence; as if the Great Agni was there to personally deliver your inevitable death.

The Fire Lord snapped his fingers, grinning inwardly as he saw the greed the assassin processed. A servant appeared with a bag the size of a melon, overflowing with gold coins and almost every jewel you could think of.

"There are a few things," the assassin replied while his eyes widened to his treasure, "which I require to know. Who is he? Where can I find him? How should the _deed _be done?"

Azulon smirked, "Kill him in battle, of course. That way the blame goes to the Earth Kingdom." He paused as he rose from his throne and passed through the wall of flames. When he was within earshot of the man, he murmured, "You will find him in the Fire Nation fleet just outside of the inner wall of Ba Sing Se. His name is Lu Tenn."

Well, that's all for now. Since it's now summer vacation, I hope that the new chapters will be out sooner(A LOT SOONER) than this one. I hoped you enjoyed it!! Please R&R!

AlinaAlone


	5. Please READ! Important!

Hey there, Alina Alone #2 here. First of all I would like to thank all our faithful reviewers and readers. This means so much to us. As everyone well knows, this story has long been on hiatus. I am deeply sorry for this. Alice and I, since we started high school, have been going to different schools. We did try to keep in touch but we kind of lost it, which really sucks. I would try to continue the story but I cannot do it justice like Alice did, plus she has a different writing style than I do. I will try to contact her see if she would like to continue the story but I do not know what will happen. So once again thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading the story, you guys rock.


End file.
